


things that Chloe does

by shallowness



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble(?) or a hundred words, at any rate. With thanks to FridayAngel for the advice. Fluff. AU futurefic. Spoilers: ‘Obscura.’</p>
    </blockquote>





	things that Chloe does

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble(?) or a hundred words, at any rate. With thanks to FridayAngel for the advice. Fluff. AU futurefic. Spoilers: ‘Obscura.’

Chloe Sullivan makes him think of old beds –  
creaking and moaning.  
His ego tells his eardrums to take it,  
because this is better than the  
uncertain quiet whispers  
he used to hear.

Chloe Sullivan makes him think of old beds,  
of her desk at the Torch,  
of that time in his truck  
before they got to his house.

Chloe Sullivan makes him think  
about his future  
and options that weren’t his father’s idea first.  
He’s getting used to her leaps,  
discussing what he does  
not because he does it…  
just because.

Chloe Sullivan makes Whitney Fordman think…  
about Chloe Fordman.

  
Fin.

Feedback, including concrit is gratefully received.


End file.
